The existing electronic systems employ multiple DC-to-DC converters to convert a main bus voltage from a power source supplying the system to one or more voltages necessary for driving integrated circuits in the electronic systems.
Switching regulators, also referred to as DC to DC converters, are used to convert an input supply voltage to a desired output voltage at a voltage level appropriate for integrated circuits in an electronic system.
When the power converter is operating, a transient response generated when a load changes can have an impact on the operational efficiency, depending on a control topology that the power converter used. Typically, by detecting an output voltage regulated by the power converter, the power converter can adjust certain characteristics associated with a switching operation to maintain the desired output voltage.
However, in a load transition state, although a signal width output from a comparator changes, however, in a control mechanism of the existing multi-phase DC power converter, a mode in which phase switching circuits are sequentially turned on is used to adjust the output voltage, thereby causing a voltage drop of the output voltage to be too large.
Therefore, how the above-mentioned issues can be overcome by improving the circuit design to reduce the voltage drop generated during the load transition has become one of the important topics to be solved in this field.